gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Un-CLAWED
Un-CLAWED is a hack-and-slash video game produced by Multisoft. It follows vagrant teenager Grant Burns on his search for his father's killer, which brings him into violent conflict with the Island Guardians, the powerful rulers of Fordhart Islands. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Un-CLAWED is set at Fordhart Islands, a fictional archipelago situated on the North Pacific Ocean. The islands are dominated by their almighty Island Guardians. Among its inhabitants are Sentinels, which possess superhuman abilities because they are constructed with a special material known as Ultra Genomes. Vagrant teenager Grant Burns, who wields a gun-shaped longsword that can eradicate Sentinels, challenges the guardians as he searches for his father's killer. Although he is initially easily defeated, he finds a sentient cyborg that he names Silver, a Genome Cyborg which is completely made of Ultra Genomes and fuses with him so that he can face the Island Guardians and their trials and obstacles. He is befriended by his optimistic neighbor Harry and lives with his family. At the time, a lost girl named Lucy Analea arrives on one of the Fordhart Islands, along with a mysterious Genome Cyborg she names Stella. Grant battles her, and loses. Lucy explains her reason for entering the islands; to defeat the guardians. It was at that moment that the two became bitter rivals. But their rivalry will soon be cut short, as another threat appears in hiding. Gameplay Un-CLAWED uses gameplay from various hack-and-slashes such as Devil May Cry and Ninja Gaiden. The gameplay consists of levels called "chapters", where players must fight numerous enemies, perform tasks, and occasionally solve puzzles to progress through the story. The game world is made up of several distinct regions of Fordhart Islands, most of which are connected via Mermia Island, which functions as a hub. Players control the protagonist Grant Burns in an action-adventure point of view, where he starts off with low stats before eventually growing stronger. Grant can attack enemies with his Splice Buster weapon, creating artistic combos continuously without taking damage. He can even evade incoming attacks if the action button is pressed at the right moment. Occasionally, the player would control Lucy Analea, whose controls are almost exactly the same, but she attacks with her Hurricane. The player can temporarily fuse Grant or Lucy with Silver or Stella respectively by using the "Genome Fusion" ability. Doing so adds powers based on the current weapon and changes Grant's/Lucy's appearance. The transformations typically increase strength and defense, slowly restore health, and grant special attacks. It is governed by the Genome Fusion gauge, which depletes as the ability is used, and is refilled by attacking enemies. With the use of devices known as "Drives," the player can change the attributes of Silver or Stella, the latter which can be performed on later, entering a certain "Disc Mode." Disc Modes are temporary and cannot be used again unless the player collects more Drives. Characters Grant Burns - the protagonist of the game. A vagrant teenager who is looking for clues on who killed his father. He wields the Splice Buster, one-half of a fusion of a rifle-and-sword created by his father with the other half stolen by his killer. His weapon is capable of destroying Sentinels. When he found Silver, he gained the ability to fuse with him, granting him more strength, agility, and endurance. During the battle at the Fordhart Cultural Festival, it is revealed that Grant is Lilane's presumed dead son and Lucy's younger brother. Grant was merged with Ultra Genomes when Lilane performed an experiment to fuse Ultra Genomes into humans. Silver - a Genome Cyborg built by Dr. Isaac Burns, Grant's father. He was created for the sole purpose of defeating the Sentinels and their creator. Silver can change his forms throughout the game with the use of Disc Modes, such as the Flame Mode, which coats his arms and legs in flames. Whenever Grant destroys a Sentinel, Silver absorbs its Ultra Genomes. Lucy Analea - a girl who wandered into the Fordhart Islands. She became Grant's rival after a fierce battle with him. She wields a longsword named Hurricane which can sever Ultra Genomes. She is the master of the Genome Cyborg Stella, who she also fuses with to become more stronger. It is later realized that her goal is to defeat the Island Guardians so that she can stand up to her mother, Lilane. During the ensuing battle, Grant is revealed to be Lucy's long-lost younger brother. Stella - a mute Genome Cyborg created by Lucy's father Melvin Analea, stating that she will be her guardian. In the climax of the game, she can perform the same Mode Switches as Silver. Harry - Grant's neighbor and best friend, who meets him upon entering Fordhart Islands. Most of the time, his random moments get in the way of Grant's battles, but he still cares for him anyway. At some point he receives a giant Sentinel styled like that of a gorilla. Dr. Kris - an attractive professor who used to work for Dr. Isaac. She found Grant after his first battle with Lucy and offers him advice about Silver and his origins. Whilst generally having the appearance of a frail, jittery teacher, she is actually a glamorous smooth-talker with a habit of slowly stripping her clothes and flirting Grant whenever they are in private. It is revealed that Dr. Kris is the leader of the anti-Platinum force, Solo Storm, founded by Dr. Isaac. Island Guardians - a group of four Sentinel masters who rule each part of the Fordhart Islands. They are: * Kouji - a swift guardian and the master of the Sentinel, Conductro. In the past, he was known as the "Dashing Thunder," as he used to win many races on Fordhart Island. When he found Conductro, he became dedicated to his role as Island Guardian on Mermia Island. Kouji, when fused with Conductro, can perform many electric attacks. * Leanne - a gentle guardian and the master of the Sentinel, Chrysala. She was once known as the most beautiful woman on Earth. She found Chrysala and became one of the Island Guardian of Arka Island. Leanne can use magic when she is fused with Chrysala. * Byron - a muscular guardian and the master of the Sentinel, Ironum. He used to be a powerful wrestler long before his retirement, the reasons due to his rib injuries. The moment he found Ironum, he decided to become the Island Guardian of Ulino Island. Byron can perform many steel-based skills, which he can do once he fuses with Ironum. * Felix - an intelligent guardian and the master of the Sentinel, Dolphor. Before his commitment as Island Guardian, he was a coder who was also skilled in mathematics and science. Eventually he discovered Dolphor and became an Island Guardian of Pikel Island. Felix has the ability to control water when he is fused with Dolphor. Guren Marks - a man with a rude personality and a tendency for rapping. He carries the other half of the Splice Buster Dr. Isaac created, making him the one responsible for murdering him. It was also revealed that Guren is made purely from Ultra Genomes, almost making him a Sentinel, and works for Lilane. He is also the master of Goliath, a lobster-like Sentinel who acts as his assistant and is also made from Ultra Genomes. Dr. Isaac Burns - Grant's deceased father, and the creator of Silver and the Rifle-Swords. He was murdered by Guren, who stole the purple rifle, whilst he left the red blade to Grant. He is also the founder of Solo Storm, an organization created to oppose the Platinum Foundation. He is actually Melvin Analea, Lucy's father and Lilane's husband, who faked his death and took on the identity of Issac Burns to raise Grant. Lilane Analea - the true antagonist of the game. She is the CEO of the Platinum Foundation, an organization known for acknowledging the safety of abused Sentinels. She has merged her body with the Ultra Genomes, able to heal any injuries she receives and even survive being decapitated, so long as a single Ultra Genome thread remains. She eventually controls the ultimate Genome Cyborg, Unborn, which allows her to perform Infinite Genocide, an area attack that renders opposing Sentinels and Genome Cyborgs powerless. After Grant reverses the Ultra Genome takeover, Lilane becomes ill and later dies. Category:Multisoft Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games